Intoxication
by Crimson S. Rose
Summary: Seharusnya Annie benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang Mina katakan waktu itu. - Canon. Armin/Annie. Enjoy your trip to AruAnnie world! DLDR.


Seharusnya Annie benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang Mina katakan waktu itu.

.

.

* * *

"Kumohon lakukan satu hal ini untukku Annie," pria paruhbaya itu menatap kedua mata Annie lurus-lurus, lalu memegangi kedua bahunya―mencoba meyakinkan anaknya, "walaupun seluruh dunia memusuhimu. Aku akan tetap berpihak padamu apapun yang terjadi."

Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu membisu. Manik biru milik Annie hanya menatap wajah ayahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Akan tetapi tanpa menjawab permintaan ayahnya secara lisan, Annie berusaha mengabulkan permintaan tersebut.

Walau seluruh dunia akan membenci dan menyumpahinya.

Walau mereka semua akan memusuhi gadis itu.

Apapun yang terjadi ...

Annie akan tetap mencoba. Ia percaya pada kata-kata ayahnya.

.

.

 **Intoxication** _by Crimson Scarlet Rose_

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © _Isayama Hajime_

 **Warning:** Canon. Spoiler. Maybe OOC. AruAnnie. No Bashing intended to anyone! Standard warning applied.

Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya. ;)))

.

.

Ketika kadet angkatan 104 sedang makan malam di ruang makan, Mina Carolina gadis berambut hitam yang senang mengobrol, membahas sesuatu yang sensitif di meja makan mereka. Di meja panjang itu hanya terdapat Annie Leonhardt yang acuh tak acuh terhadap topik tersebut, Hannah yang tidak percaya akan kata-kata Mina, dan Mina Carolina sendiri sebagai penggagas topik.

"Aku merasa pernyataanmu tidak memiliki dasar yang jelas Mina, Franz tidak mungkin begitu!" Hannah membantah perkataan Mina. Ia membela kekasihnya yang bernama Franz, lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar yang ramah dan berambut cepak.

Mina menghembuskan napas kecewa, "Bukan seperti itu Hannah, aku tidak menuduh Franz! Aku hanya memperingatkanmu supaya tidak terlalu percaya pada seluruh kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulut lelaki," Mina mengacungkan sendok makannya ke atas, membuat gerakan memutar. Ia seakan-akan menceramahi Hannah, "jadi maksudku bukan cuma Franz saja, tetapi seluruh laki-laki tak terkecuali."

Hannah berhenti menyantap makanannya, "Lalu apa buktinya Mina?"

"Aku mendapat surat dari ibuku kemarin, lalu di surat itu ibu membahas salah satu tetangga di dekat rumah kami yang ditinggalkan oleh calon suaminya setelah pria itu sukses jadi pedangang yang kaya raya di Sina. Pria itu selalu berjanji akan menikahi tetanggaku ketika ia sukses, tapi ternyata itu semua hanya bualan belaka.

Konyolnya setelah sukses, pria itu malah meninggalkan tetanggaku dan menikahi seorang wanita bermartabat di Sina," Mina mengedikkan bahu, "Lalu ibuku bilang untuk jangan terlalu mempercayai perkataan manis dari mulut lelaki. Itu seperti minuman beralkohol kau tahu! Memabukkan, tetapi kita akan ketagihan!" Mina menekankan perkataannya yang terakhir.

Hannah menyipitkan matanya. Ia terlihat tidak percaya sama sekali. Franz yang merupakan pasangannya juga berjanji akan menikahinya setelah mereka sukses jadi militan. Akan tetapi Franz-nya tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya seperti pria sialan di dalam cerita Mina.

Annie yang menonton keduanya berdebat kemudian menyendok supnya kembali. Setelah memandangi debat omong-kosong antara Mina dan Hannah, ia berharap mereka mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan―apapun itu―dan segera berhenti membahas masalah konyol ini.

"Dengar Hannah, ini demi kebaikkanmu. Seharusnya kau mempercayai perkataanku. Siapa tahu Franz masuk kategori seperti itu 'kan? Wajar kalau kita perlu waspada." Mina tetap memaksakan opininya kepada Hannah yang sekarang tambah kesal padanya.

"Tidak mau, Franz itu selalu memegang janjinya!" Hannah meminum minumannya sampai tandas dalam sekali gerakan. Ia pun mengangkat mangkuk supnya dan gelas kosong yang sudah ia pakai untuk disimpan di belakang, tanda ia telah selesai makan.

Mina menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Seharusnya Hannah tidak perlu sampai sekesal itu. Aku hanya menyatakan kebenaran dan faktanya."

"Tapi," Annie melirik ke sebelahnya, ke arah Mina, "kurasa tidak semua pria begitu Mina." setelah Annie mengatakan pendapatnya ia jadi cukup lega. Dari tadi ia merasa ada ganjalan yang tidak menyenangkan di hatinya, apalagi ketika Mina memukul rata bahwa semua laki-laki itu sama.

"Masa Annie juga seperti Hannah?"

Annie terdiam lalu beralih menatap supnya yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya, "Entahlah."

Jujur saat mendengarkan Mina membahas topik tersebut, Annie jadi teringat akan janji ayahnya―ah ternyata ini yang mengganjal. Gadis itu merasa ayahnya bukan kategori pria seperti itu. Jadi ia tidak setuju sepenuhnya terhadap pendapat Mina karena janjinya dengan sang ayah berbeda. Setidaknya ia percaya bahwa ayahnya pasti memenuhi janjinya.

.

.

Ketika Connie, pria terpendek di angkatan 104, bertanya pada Annie ia akan masuk pasukan mana setelah semua kekacauan di Trost usai, gadis itu menjawab dengan padat dan jelas serta ia berakhir dengan menceramahi pemuda botak itu tentang keinginannya mengikuti Annie masuk Polisi Militer. Lalu entah mengapa, ia yang tidak suka membuka obrolan, menanyakan pertanyaan Connie pada Armin―pemuda berambut pirang dengan model bob yang kecerasannya sangat di atas rata-rata. Annie berani bertaruh bahwa Armin pasti memasuki _Scouting Legion_. Ia tetap bertanya karena jawaban cerdas Armin selalu dapat menghiburnya.

Armin pun tak mengira Annie akan bertanya padanya, tetapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut dan kemudian pemuda itu menjawab dengan jawaban penuh filosofi. Ia memang akan memasuki _Scouting Legion_. Bukan cuma karena kedua sahabatnya memasuki pasukan itu, ia juga menginginkan perubahan. Ia ingin melihat dunia. Armin pun tidak takut akan kematian. Ia berkata bahwa jika dia memang harus mati untuk mencapai suatu tujuan maka begitulah jadinya. Bukan hanya karena ingin atau tidak ingin mati. Yang Annie tangkap dari penjelasan Armin adalah―kurang-lebih―kematiannya harus berguna.

Annie tahu Armin bukan orang yang berotak kosong. Jawaban Armin selalu tidak tanggung-tanggung. Selalu mengesankan. Inilah yang selalu membuat Annie sedikit kagum pada Armin Arlert. Dulu saat mereka masih menjadi kadet di bawah asuhan Keith Shardist―pelatih yang bertanggung jawab melatih para kadet 104, Annie pernah melawan Armin secara tidak sengaja di latihan bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Entah Armin sedang sial atau keberuntungan tidak pernah berpihak padanya, ia dipasangkan bertarung dengan Annie oleh Keith Shardist. Katanya dengan _sparring_ melawan Annie pada latihan kali ini, akan menambah pengetahuan bertarungnya. _Bullshit_. Perlu diingat Armin bukanlah seeorang petarung.

Dari kejauhan Annie dapat melihat kedua sahabat Armin, Mikasa Ackerman si gadis oriental yang berbakat dan Eren Yaeger yang sangat semangat ingin membunuh titan, menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Ia melihat pemuda itu menggeleng kecil lalu diakhiri senyum lemah untuk meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya. Annie berasumsi kalau Mikasa dan Eren bersedia bertukar pasangan dengan Armin karena keduanya tahu (Annie pun tahu) bahwa kekuatan fisik Armin tidak sebagus potensi akademiknya―otak Armin lebih cemerlang dibandingkan ototnya. Armin kemudian berjalan ke arahnya, mendekatinya. Oh ternyata Armin ingin mencoba melawannya. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu tidak menentu, Armin tahu Annie lebih kuat dari dirinya―sangaaaat lebih kuat. Tadinya kalau Armin berdebat lebih lama dengan kedua sahabatnya, Annie akan segera pergi dari lapangan yang tandus ini dan menyimpan tenaganya dengan membolos latihan. Ia merasa _sparring_ dengan Armin tidak ada gunanya juga. Akan tetapi, Armin yang fisiknya lemah lebih memilih untuk mencoba melawan Annie. Menarik. Kedua sudut di bibir gadis itu hampir membentuk sebuah seringai.

Kedua manik biru itu bertemu. Annie sekarang berhadap-hadapan dengan Armin. Ia melemparkan pisau kayu mainan yang diberikan Keith Shardist pada pemuda itu, "Aku akan serius melawanmu."

Armin menangkap pisau itu dengan kikuk, "Ti-tidak masalah. Kau bisa menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu, Annie."

Annie menatap manik Armin dengan bosan, tetapi ia menangkap sesuatu yang membara di situ. Keberanian. Itu tersirat jelas pada padangan Armin. Walaupun pemuda itu ragu-ragu melawan Annie karena kekuatan fisiknya tidak mungkin menyaingi Annie sebagai petarung tangan kosong terbaik, tetapi Armin menatapnya dengan berani, seakan menantangnya. Hal ini begitu aneh dan kontradiktif. Annie tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau akan menyesal," Annie bersiap dengan memasang posisi bertarung khas dirinya. Kedua kepalan tangannya terangkat ke atas sejajar dengan batas puncak kepalanya. Salah satu kaki kurusnya mundur ke belakang membuat posisi kuda-kuda.

Armin mengeratkan pegangannya ke pisau kayu tersebut dan mulai maju menyerang Annie. Tetapi belum sempat ia mengayunkan pisau mainan tersebut untuk memojokkan gadis itu, Annie secepat kilat sudah menumbangkan keseimbangan pemuda itu dengan tendangan kaki kanannya yang cukup kuat di kaki kiri Armin sehingga tubuh pemuda itu serasa melayang sebentar dan bagian punggung ke atas mendarat duluan di lapangan dengan posisi menggulung. Armin lalu jatuh terlentang, pisau kayu tersebut lepas dari genggamannya. Ia meringis pelan. Seluruh otot-otot punggung dan bahunnya berdenyut-denyut kesakitan.

Annie diam memperhatikan Armin yang mulai bangkit kembali. Pemuda itu kemudian melemparkan pisau tersebut pada Annie, "Sekali lagi," kali ini bagian Annie yang menyerang dan Armin yang bertahan. Annie kembali menatap Armin, matanya tetap menyiratkan pandangan yang sama. Padahal tadi Annie menjatuhkannya dengan mudah, seharusnya keyakinan Armin mulai goyah. Akan tetapi, keberanian di pandangan pemuda itu tidak pudar.

Annie kembali menyerang Armin tanpa ragu. Armin mencoba menggenggam tangan Annie yang memegang pisau, tetapi karena kurang cepat, Annie balik menarik lengan Armin dan menguncinya kebelakang punggung pemuda tersebut lalu mengapit leher Armin dengan lengan satunya yang memegang pisau. Ujung pisau tersebut sudah menempel tepat di leher Armin. Pemuda itu mau tidak mau kembali mengecap kekalahan. Annie kemudian melepaskan kunciannya.

Gadis itu melemparkan kembali pisau kayu tersebut kepada Armin, "Kau masih mau mencoba?"

Armin mengangguk kecil, napasnya naik turun. Walaupun baru beberapa menit mereka _sparring_ , pemuda itu sudah terlihat lelah. Annie menutup matanya, lalu menghela napas, "Orang aneh. Sebaiknya kau tadi bertukar lawan tanding dengan Mikasa atau Eren."

Armin yang semula menatap Annie mengalihkan pandangannya pada pisau kayu di gengamannya, "Tidak, aku lebih baik menghadapimu sendiri. Aku memang lemah dan agak penakut, tetapi aku tidak pernah lari dari apapun. Mungkin menurutmu latihan ini akan sia-sia bagiku karena dalam sehari aku tidak mungkin bisa belajar gaya bertarung milikmu seperti Eren, tetapi dengan terjatuh berkali-kali daya tahanku mungkin bertambah dan aku dapat membaca gerakanmu. Setidaknya tidak ada yang sia-sia." diakhiri dengan senyuman kikuk khas Armin.

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya gelisah, ia mengira Annie sepertinya tidak suka dengan pembicaraan yang panjang dan lebar, "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan kembali _sparring_ -nya sampai jam latihan ini selesai."

Kenyataannya memang begitu. Annie memang tidak suka membuang waktu dengan mengobrol panjang lebar. Tetapi obrolan filosofis Armin yang panjang dan lebar membuatnya tertarik. Ia tidak membenci hal tersebut. Dari situ Annie mendapat suatu kesimpulan; Armin Arlert adalah pemuda yang sulit ditebak. Annie merasa Armin adalah orang yang penuh dengan kejutan. Pola pikir Armin sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang kebanyakkan. Armin penakut, tetapi bukan berarti ia pengecut. Armin sangat pemberani, tetapi ia bukan orang bodoh yang berani mati tanpa pencapaian. Lalu pada saat Armin bilang ia akan masuk _Scouting Legion_ ketika peralatan 3D _Manuver_ _Gear_ mereka dicek oleh polisi milter karena dua titan yang ditangkap telah dibunuh secara misterius oleh seseorang, gadis yang lebih pendek lima senti dari Armin ini berkata, "Kau lemah, tetapi kau memiliki keberanian Armin."

Tanpa diduga-duga setelah berterima kasih, Armin menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Sebenarnya Annie itu orang baik."

Jantung Annie berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik, pupilnya membulat kaget. Ia hampir tidak mendengarkan perkataan Armin selanjutnya.

"Ha?" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya

Apa yang Annie dengar tidak salah? Baik katanya? Dari mana pernyataan itu datang? Annie pernah dengar serangkaian pujian seperti; ia petarung tangan kosong terhebat atau wanita kecil yang kuat. Sikapnya yang terkesan angkuh malah lebih sering mendapat julukan yang buruk, seperti Si ketus yang angkuh atau serigala penyendiri tempramen. Ia hampir tidak pernah mendengar orang memuji sikapnya. Malah pujian yang keluar dari mulut Armin terdengar ganjil. Oh iya, ia lupa bahwa Armin adalah salah satu orang aneh yang pemikirannya penuh kejutan. Seharusnya gadis Leonhardt ini tidak merasa aneh. Hanya saja Armin orang pertama yang memuji sikapnya. Ia merasa sesuatu menggelitik hatinya. Entah mengapa, pujian dari Armin membuatnya merasa bahwa itu merupakan suatu pencapaian yang bagus. Walaupun seharusnya pencapaian Annie hanya satu, yaitu berhasil melaksanakan misinya.

Pujian pemuda itu sedikit membuat Annie melambung dan tersenyum di dalam hati. Ia merasa puas.

.

.

Annie adalah seorang pejuang. Ia memperjuangkan segalanya untuk menggapai keberhasilannya―untuk melaksanakan janjinya kepada ayahnya. Ia rela melakukan apapun. Dalam wujud titannya, Annie berani membatai pasukan _Scouting Legion_ pada ekspedisi ke luar dinding yang ke-57 hanya untuk menangkap Eren Yaeger. Di sana Annie tak sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Armin, sekali saat ia jatuh dari kuda lalu titan Annie membuka _hoodie_ jubah Scouting Legion dengan dua jari raksasanya dan mendapati wajah ketakutan Armin di sana. Saat tahu itu Armin, ada keraguan di hatinya. Pujian yang dilayangkan Armin sebulan lalu kembali berdengung bagaikan lonceng yang dihentak-hentakkan berkali-kali.

 _Kau orang baik, orang baik, baik_.

Kata-kata itu mengikatnya.

Jika Annie melepaskan Armin dan tidak membunuhnya kali ini, apa ia akan tetap menyandang predikat baik di mata Armin?

Annie bergelut dengat pikirannya selama beberapa menit. Ini menjadi sulit baginya, tetapi pada akhirnya Annie sampai pada suatu kesimpulan. Ia akan melepaskan Armin. Walau Armin sendiri mungkin tidak tahu bahwa Annie menyelamatkan nyawanya, paling tidak Annie merasa puas akan tindakannya sendiri. Ini _self-sastifying_ , kepuasan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dengan begini predikat baiknya di mata Armin masih bisa ia pertahankan. Ia merasa inilah tindakkan yang paling benar, yaitu dengan melepaskan Armin. _Self-justyfying_. Walaupun Annie telah membantai puluhan anggota _Legion_ sebelumnya, ia tidak peduli karena hanya Armin yang berbeda. Habis Armin dapat membuat Annie memandang pemuda itu sepenuhnya, tidak cuma sebelah mata.

Lalu saat Annie diserang oleh beberapa orang dari Scouting Legion untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ia kembali mendapati Armin tergeletak di atas rumput dengan kepala berdarah-darah setelah mencoba mengalihkan perhatian titan Annie bersama dua anggota _Scouting Legion_ lainnya dengan menyerang dirinya yang berwujud titan. Untuk kedua kalinya, Annie melihat sosok Armin Arlert yang tidak berdaya. Dentingan bunyi lonceng tak kasat mata kembali berdengung di dalam kepalanya. Mengingatkannya kembali akan pencapaian konyolnya, pujian Armin, dan segala macam _tektek-bengek_ lainnya. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi titan Annie kembali melepaskan Armin, menyelamatkan nyawa pemuda itu sekali lagi. Ia lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan menuju ke tempat Eren berada. Entah mengapa Annie merasa puas. Ini sangat konyol, tetapi hatinya terasa ringan.

.

.

Seakan benang takdir di antara keduanya saling terkait, Annie bertemu lagi dengan pemuda berambut pirang dan berwajah _shota_ itu di saat pasukan _Scouting Legion_ datang ke Distrik Stohess dengan kawalan Polisi Militer untuk menghadap atasan dan melaporkan hasil ekspedisi ke-57. Pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Annie hafal betul suara tenor itu milik Armin Arlert. Tentunya Annie yang tadinya sedang berjalan segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik arah untuk berbelok kemudian menuju gang sempit. Lalu gadis yang rambutnya digelung tersebut mendapati Armin yang menyamar sebagai buruh dengan memakai jubah hijau yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke mata kaki. Armin menyamar untuk menyembunyikan 3D _Manuver Gear_ -nya katanya.

Tanpa basa-basi ia pun meminta bantuan Annie untuk membantu Eren kabur dari distrik ini karena hanya polisi militer yang bisa membantu mereka keluar masuk dinding Sina. Pemuda itu meyakinkan Annie untuk membantu Eren kabur, sayangnya Annie menolak. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari sikap Armin. Ia merasa pemuda itu berbeda dari biasanya. Sikapnya pun terlihat kaku dan tegang. Annie pun curiga sehingga ia menolak permintaan Armin dan melangkah pergi.

Hanya saja langkahnya kembali terhenti, ketika mendengarkan pernyataan persuasif yang dilontarkan Armin. Bukan karena Annie kasihan kepada Eren sehingga dirinya berhenti berjalan. Bukan. Ia berhenti karena Armin yang memelas meminta bantuannya seakan besok kiamat. Lalu bunyi lonceng itu kembali berdengung, kali ini semakin keras lagi. Seolah-olah membujuk Annie supaya menolong Armin―bukan Eren. Ini membuat syaraf-syaraf di kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Annie tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan selemah ini dihadapan Armin. Dalam hati ia mendecih.

Kemudian Annie sedikit menoleh kebelakang. Setelah sekian lama, ia ingin memastikan suatu hal, "Apa ... menurutmu aku ini terlihat seperti orang baik?"

Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu berubah, kini Armin terlihat gusar, "Orang baik ya ... aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu."

Hening sepersekian detik. Membiarkan keduanya mencerna perkataan tersebut. Akan tetapi Annie tetap tidak mengerti. Lalu mengapa dulu Armin memberikan titel 'orang baik' kepada Annie? Ini membuatnya mual. Ia merasa dikhianati.

Kemudian Armin melanjutkan bahwa persepsi 'baik' hanya dipakai untuk orang-orang yang tepat saja.

 _(Apa artinya Annie bukanlah orang yang tepat sekarang?)_

Armin bilang bahwa seseorang tidak sepenuhnya dapat dipandang baik, dan mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang menganggap orang itu baik.

 _(Lalu apakah cuma Armin yang menganggap dirinya seseorang yang baik dulu?)_

Sekarang mungkin pandangan Armin padanya telah berubah. Bahkan bisa jadi perkataan Armin yang dulu itu cuma halusinasi Annie belaka. Walaupun begitu, bunyi lonceng yang terdengar tadi terasa begitu nyata. Selalu mengingatkannya pada predikat baik yang telah dicapainya.

"Lalu jika Annie tidak dapat membantuku kali ini," Armin masih tetap bicara pada punggung kecil Annie yang menghadap ke wajahnya, "Aku akan menganggap Annie sebagai orang yang jahat."

Annie tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Armin ketika mengatakan hal itu. Ini menyebalkan. Ia yakin jika Armin memaksanya sampai sejauh ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah―benar-benar salah. Akan tetapi keraguan di hatinya untuk tidak membantu Armin semakin besar. Semakin berbanding terbalik dengan fakta yang ada. Hatinya berteriak tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat, sementara logikanya berspekulasi membantu Armin adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kalau mencermati lagi perkataan Armin, Annie bukan orang baik lagi untuk Armin. Sesuatu telah mengubahnya.

Kalaupun ia menerima permintaan Armin, ia ingin marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah menjadi orang jahat di sini, pada masa ini, bahkan mungkin bagi Armin juga karena telah membantai teman-teman dan seniornya di _Scouting Legion_. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan menyebutnya jahat kalau semua tahu bahwa Annie adalah titan- _shifter_ yang telah membantai banyak manusia?

( _Tapi_ _..._ )

Gadis itu kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak, mendinginkan pikirannya yang kalang kabut dan mengambil keputusan.

Keheningan kembali selama beberapa detik.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan membantumu."

Annie tahu ini riskan sekali. Ia pun menyematkan cincin besinya yang dapat mengeluarkan duri tajam sebagai jaminan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Akan tetapi ia dapat menebak suatu hal dan membuat kesimpulan. Ini sangat pahit. Ia merasa nyawanya kali ini jadi taruhan. Sepertinya Armin sudah mengetahui rahasia besarnya. Pantas Annie telah kehilangan predikat baiknya di mata Armin. Wajar saja dengan kecerdasan supernya Armin dapat mengetahui rahasia gadis itu. Atau mungkin Annie yang terlalu bodoh dan tidak waspada saat berhadapan dengan Armin sehingga pemuda itu dengan mudah dapat mengetahui rahasianya. Kalaupun Armin sudah tahu, Annie tidak dapat mengelak atau melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ia kali ini hanya tidak mau menjadi orang jahat bagi Armin. Hanya Armin.

Lalu semua kecurigaan Annie terbukti ketika mereka bertiga―Armin, Eren, dan Mikasa―berjalan menuju lorong bawah tanah. Annie berhenti melangkah. Ia tidak bisa pergi bersama mereka lebih jauh lagi dengan melewati lorong itu. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak mungkin bisa. Dan saat itu, Ia sangat yakin bahwa ketiganya sudah menebak sosok Annie yang sebenarnya. Titan Wanita. Ia adalah titan laknat itu. Akan tetapi Annie tetap memainkan perannya.

Ketika Eren menyindirinya karena tidak mau masuk ke lorong bawah tanah tersebut, gadis berambut pirang itu mengakui ketakutannya akan kegelapan. Kegelapan adalah kelemahan 'pejuang' sepertinya. Kegelapan membuatnya lemah. Ia takut kehilangan nyawanya. Annie bukan orang yang senang membuang nyawanya seperti Eren. Annie akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak membantu mereka bertiga jika memang harus melewati lorong tersebut.

Eren berteriak dan terus-menerus menyuruh Annie ikut masuk ke dalam lorong. Tentu saja Annie tidak mungkin terbujuk. Ia tahu ini jebakan. Lalu Annie melirik ke arah Armin. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu, napasnya sedikit tercekat saat mendapati Armin yang melihatnya dengan pandangan getir. Bunyi lonceng tembaga besar yang sering terdengar ketika gadis itu bertatap muka dengan Armin tidak terdengar lagi. Isi loncengnya seakan hilang. Tidak, selama ini lonceng tersebut memang tak berisi jadi tidak mungkin berbunyi.

Lantas bunyi itu berasal dari mana? Bunyi lonceng yang begitu berdengung keras yang mengisi pikirannya itu berasal dari mana?

Hatinya menciptakan halusinasi manis dari pujian Armin. Hatinya yang terbuai dengan perkataan Armin mengisi lonceng kosong tersebut dan membuat benda itu berbunyi. Bunyi lonceng yang berdengung keras. Yang mengakibatkan hatinya tuli. Serta membuat logikanya tumpul.

Annie jadi merasa bodoh sendiri. Kepalanya seperti terkena martir sehingga sarafnya berdenyut-denyut kesakitan dan hatinya serasa diremas-remas. Ia seperti baru diterjunkan dari atas langit lalu menabrak permukaan bumi. Kurang ajar. Ini benar-benar kurang ajar. Annie tahu bahwa Armin adalah pria dengan segudang kejutan tetapi ini ... Yang jelas ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia merasa sakit hati. Akan tetapi ini bukan salah Armin.

Ini kesalahan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu berharap.

"Dasar, ini menyakitkan," sebelumnya tidak pernah ada orang yang membuat Annie benar-benar mengatakan isi hatinya seperti ini, "Sejak kapan kau melihatku dengan padangan seperti itu, Armin?" Armin selalu dapat memecahkan cangkang kerasnya.

Tubuh Armin bergetar, "Annie ... kenapa? Kenapa waktu dulu saat pemeriksaan 3D _Manuver Gear_ kau memakai peralatan punya Marco?"

Annie terdiam kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Armin yang menegang sekaligus kecewa. Ia dapat merasakan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat dari sorot mata Armin yang memandang tepat ke kedua mata birunya tadi. Pandangan itu seakan menghujam ke jantungnya. Lalu Annie pun menjawab pertanyaan Armin dengan asal-asalan. Sudahlah, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Jika Armin sudah menduganya dari waktu itu, berarti apa maksud dari perkataan baiknya dulu? Apa predikat baiknya di mata Armin menghilang bagaikan uap air dalam sepersekian detik ketika Armin pada akhirnya sadar kalau peralatan 3D _Manuver Gear_ yang ia bawa saat itu adalah milik Marco?

Kalau begitu Annie yang memang kelewat tolol. Jika begini jadinya, dulu lebih baik ia mendengarkan perkataan Mina dan lebih waspada. Akan tetapi saat Armin bilang ia tidak benar-benar mempercayai spekulasinya sendiri tentang Annie saat sebulan lalu, itu sedikit membuat hati gadis Leonhardt ini agak puas―walaupun setelah titan Annie melepasnya, Armin jadi yakin akan spekulasinya sendiri. Berarti julukan 'orang baik' yang diberikan pada Annie dulu bukan ucapan asal-asalan. Setidaknya waktu itu Annie ternyata masih belum masuk kategori 'jahat'-nya Armin.

Annie sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Armin dapat memojokkannya sampai seperti ini. Tidak, seharusnya Annie sudah tahu bakal jadi begini. Ia seharusnya tidak meremehkannya. Seharusnya Annie membunuh Armin saat di ekspedisi _Scouting Legion_ ke-57. Hanya saja logikanya cepat mati jika sudah berhadapan dengan Armin―Annie sering lupa mana yang harus dilakukan dan mana yang tidak boleh dilakukan, apalagi ditambah dengan pujian itu. Ini seperti minuman beralkohol. Memabukkan dan membuat ketagihan. Mina benar, seharusnya Annie lebih berhati-hati.

"Aku pejuang yang telah gagal," ucap Annie pelan lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian menutup matanya menghirup oksigen bebas lalu tertawa. Di depan Armin, topeng yang ia buat sedemikian rupa jadi luntur tak bersisa. Armin terlalu spesial. Sekali-kali ia ingin mengejutkan pemuda itu dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Annie tertawa sepuasnya. Ini terlalu lucu, gara-gara ia terbawa perasaannya, misinya jadi kacau balau. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh.

"Armin, kau beruntung karena aku telah menjadi orang yang baik bagimu. Mulai kali ini kaulah yang memenangkan pertaruhan ini." Annie berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum. Kesannya ganjil sekali sehingga membuat Armin terdiam, tetapi ekpresi wajah pemuda itu tetap tegang, "Tapi, pertaruhanku dimulai dari sini!" kata Annie dengan mimik jahat dan bersiap berubah menjadi titan dengan menggigit tangannya.

Akan tetapi, beberapa orang dari pasukan Scouting Legioun yang menyamar jadi penduduk setempat berusaha menghentikannya. Sayangnya mereka tidak berhasil menghentikan Annie karena gadis itu mengeluarkan duri besi di cincinnya dan duri tersebut menyayat ibu jarinya. Kilat cahaya kemudian menyambar ke langit.

―Kekacauan di distrik Stohess pun terjadi.

.

.

Annie terdesak ketika melawan Eren. Bahkan saat akan kabur keluar dinding pun berhasil digagalkan Mikasa. Ketika Eren hampir memakan dirinya, Annie kembali teringat ucapan ayahnya.

" _walaupun seluruh dunia memusuhimu. Aku akan tetap berpihak padamu apapun yang terjadi."_

Sekarang seluruh dunia sudah membencinya. Seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Annie si titan laknat pembantai manusia. Akan tetapi ayahnya belum berpihak padanya. Belum sempat datang memeluknya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayahnya belum juga datang dan menariknya keluar dari segala kekacauan ini.

Apa mungkin ayahnya melupakan janjinya?

Ini tidak adil. Sungguh.

" _...jangan terlalu mempercayai perkataan manis dari mulut lelaki ...,"_

Lalu perkataan Mina seolah menjadi suatu kutukan untuknya.

Annie mulai meragukan pekataan ayahnya. Ia belajar dari kasus Armin. Perkataan Mina waktu dulu seperti pukulan telak baginya. Topengnya sudah hancur tak bersisa saat berbicara pada Armin di depan lorong sialan itu. Semua orang di dalam dinding pun―kecuali temannya yang sesama 'pejuang'―membencinya. Ia kehilangan Armin. Ia kehilangan tempat untuk pulang. Misinya gagal. Mungkin ayahnya tidak akan datang menolong putrinya yang gagal dalam misi karena kenaifan dan kebodohannya sendiri.

Hati kecilnya remuk, seolah tidak kuat lagi menahan semua ini.

Annie pun menangis ...

―di tengah-tengah kekacauan Stohess.

Walau begitu, ia belum boleh mati atau tertangkap hidup-hidup di sini. Misinya belum benar-benar gagal. Bagaimana pun ia masih percaya pada janji ayahnya. Ia juga masih menganggap Armin sebagai sosok yang spesial. Ia masih sama seperti dulu, masih naif. Sekali lagi Annie mempertaruhkan segalanya.

Ia masih bisa berharap.

Tubuhnya pun mulai mengkristal.

Annie yakin dengan mengkristalkan dirinya seperti ini, ia dapat melindungi seluruh informasi tentang 'pejuang' sepertinya. Ayahnya pun tetap berpihak padanya walaupun beliau tidak dapat menolongnya. Armin mungkin akan kecewa tetapi ini sesuatu yang harus dilakukan Annie untuk melindungi segalanya karena pada dasarnya Annie seorang pejuang.

Logikanya sudah berjalan kembali.

.

.

 _ **Completo**_

.

.

* * *

 **A/n:**

Aaaaaa seneng banget sama pair tragis AruAnnie! Setelah nonton SnK lagi, jadi makin kepincut sama AruAnnie setelah Levimika. Tadinya mau buat fluff AruAnnie tapi berakhir mengenaskan begini. Duh. Lagian udah lama ga nulis sepanjang ini. Sebenernya kalau pun pair ini bakal canon, it's the begining of the end. Jadi saat mereka memulai, di situ juga mereka berakhir.

Apapun yang terjadi saya tetep dukung mereka! Soalnya pas di eps 23 Annie nampak ga peduli sama ocehan eren dan mikasa. Tapi Annie keliatannya peduli banget sama pandangan Armin, dan entah kenapa itu seperti hint canon banget! Jadi gemes sendiri. /pukpuk Bertholdt

Oh iya, ga ada niat buat bashing sama sekali! Ini cuma kepikiran saat ada temen yang curhat tentang percintaan dan seorang temen yang lain menanggapi seperti perkataan Mina. Jadi ga ada niat bashing sama sekali untuk kaum pria/atau pun armin bahkan Annie! Jadi kalau ada pria yang baca fic ini, jangan terlalu dimasukin ke hati yaaa. Gomen. Dan kadang perempuan juga suka bersikap much jerk than a boy. Pada dasarnya gimana orangnya sih. Sungguh, lihat aja Annie di sini. Apapun yang terjadi Annie tetap pada pendiriannya. Dan ingat, ini cuma fanfic btw. Lol.

Saya juga cinta Armin dan Annie seriously. Terus pas baca manga SnK chap terbarunya (re: chap 83) hati ini ga kuat dan jatuh dalam dilema. /cries

At least, thanks for reading!

Adios!

~Rose


End file.
